trouble
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: Dan and Drago are lost in a Vestal city and get into massive amounts of trouble, which Dan isn't to blame for. I don't own anything. Stoy is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Drago knew they were in some serious trouble. They were lost in the middle of a Vestal city where a tournament featuring Vexos was due to start. They had meant to go into the arena, but they had somehow gotten separated from the group and were hopelessly lost. Dan stayed in the shadows nervously watching everywhere while Drago stayed wisely hidden. Dan was surprised at how normal the Vestals seemed. They didn't seem to be evil conquering slavers, just people.

"Hey Mister!" Called a kid cheerfully. Dan froze hoping without success that the kid wasn't referring to him. A cheerful boy who looked around six or seven years old came towards him smiling brightly. "My brother is a brawler… He is a ventis player. He has a friend who is a pyrus player. Are you a pyrus player too?"

The kid's shout had alerted the entire street to Dan's presence. "Why do you think I am a pyrus player kid?"

"The way you dress. It is all in red and yellow." The kid pointed out, then introduced himself, "I am Stonx by the way. What is your name?"

"I like these colors." Dan grumbled, not answering the other two questions.

"Why are you in the shadows?" A quiet voice asked. Stepping out, was a Vexos, though one that Dan hadn't met, but he could tell by the insignia that she wore proudly.

"I am shy. Are you a Vexos Miss?" Dan replied, not entirely lying, and effectively directing attention away from him.

"I- how did you? Yes I am a Vexos. I just became one. I am on my way to meet Spectra. He is in the city; I think he's in the tournament… I pity whoever goes against him. He's unstoppable." The Vexos replied, rather startled that this strange guy could tell that she was a Vexos. "How could you tell I am apart of that distinguished group?"

"Your insignia." Dan answered simply. /Drago, do you have an idea on getting us out of this mess? /

/I haven't a clue Dan. The crowd is starting to drift apart. Perhaps if you stay quiet we can leave soon. / Drago answered.

An older Vestal came over and collected Stonx, shepherding the star struck kid (at the Vexos). The Vexos left and the crowd dispersed. Dan relaxed a little and they continued their shadow tour of the city until it came to an abrupt and bad halt.

* * *

Several Vestal scientists were idly monitoring their screens until a powerful blip flashed on one screen, then vanished without a trace. It sent all sorts of alarms screaming down until the head scientist (Mira's father) came over and shut it off. Calmly he asked "What caused an alarm?"

"A powerful and strange energy blip in quadrant fourteen. It was only there for a second, but massive." One scientist babbled.

"Which element (1)?"He snapped.

"It was gone too quickly. We barely were able to register it was there before it vanished again." Replied another scientist.

"Very well. I will send several guard patrols to that quadrant to cut it off. Then I will send in more guards to subdue." Mira's father informed. (2)

"Should we not contact the Vexos? Surely they would have greater ability to capture?" the first scientist asked.

"No! They are all in the tournament and are preparing. There are also rumors that the resistance has infiltrated the city. If they catch wind of this than they will probably try to capture it themselves." Mira's father replied.

"As you say Sir." The scientist agreed and did as he was bid.

* * *

Dan knew they were in trouble when he noticed the extra guards around, checking something. He knew he was in deep trouble when one stopped him and a ring of guards slowly closed in around him. A man in a lab coat strode forward. "Come with us young… Whatever you are. Now."

"Why?!" Dan demanded, very confused. "I haven't done anything!"

One of the scientists observing the head scientist and The Creature, noticed that the strange power surge was happening again, coinciding with the creature's apparent surge of emotion. The scientist expected the power to show up in one form or another, but was absorbed by something near the creature.

Dan refused to budge, and was gradually getting annoyed. "I am not a creature! Why should I go with you?"

"Fine be stubborn. Stun him." Mira's father ordered to the guards, amused by the stunned expression on the young (Mira's father thought) creature's face. Then one of the guards stunned him with a blast of his weapon and the young creature fell with out a sound to the ground.

Drago heard the entire exchange and was irritated beyond believe by the actions of the Vestals, and that his partner and friend had been stunned and they were going to be taken somewhere. Drago also wondered how they had known that Dan wasn't a Vestal. Humans and Vestals looked much like one another, except for their eye color, and how the color was in the eyes, but it was subtle. Dan hadn't said anything to give him self away as a human either so the question remained as to how they had known. If they could tell they needed to warn Marucho and Shun, lest they too become captured.

* * *

Please review! And be nice this is my first Battle Brawlers fics.

What the different things they are called (Darkus, pyrus, ventis…)?

Do you know what the name of Mira's father is?


	2. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
